Blood of Olympus Alternate ending
by tomhur18
Summary: Hated the original ending? Here is a new one A Work in Progress if you want help improve it please do.(Disclaimer spoilers for Heroes Of Olympus) Please review
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin I'd like to point out that...I actually haven't READ Blood of Olympus and in fact I've only read the first two Heroes of Olympus books ^^; However I have read the summaries of the final 3 books so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be okay as I think I've grasped enough knowledge on the subject to be decent if I made any goofs please inform me and I will fix this story I want to make sure this oneshot is the ending that all Percy Jackson fans wanted and deserved.

With that said enjoy the "true" ending to Percy Jackson

Dedicated to all Leo fans who hated what happened to him in the ending and people who hated the original ending

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Blood of Olympus alternate ending.<p>

Jason was frantic.

It was soon after the huge battle with Gaea and Leo was nowhere to be seen.

He had turned himself into a giant fireball using his fireball powers along with his dragon Festus and now Jason was searching the wreckadge for his fallen friend.

And then he found him.

It was the charred corpse of Leo.

Jason fell down on his knees.

"Jason what's up?"asked Percy coming up along with Annabeth, Frank, Hazel and Piper.

Jason just pointed.

Leo's friends gathered around and began to cry.

...

Then they heard a faint giggling sound.

"Heh Heh..."said a voice.

And it grew louder and louder until they were forced to look.

It was Leo his corpse was healing and twitching and Leo was giving his signature crocodile grin and laughing.

Pretty soon all the other demigods were cheering and laughing too.

"Did ya really think I'D die?"asked Leo.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later<p>

Leo and the other Vulcan and Hephaestus kids were hard at work.

After everything had died down Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had both decided to combine into one single camp named Camp Olympus which would be the perfect union between the cultures.

Leo was busy supervising the construction of a whole new series of buildings while Annabeth was working with Jason and some other Roman kids to find the perfect balance between Roman and Greece.

The only demigod who wasn't there helping to build was Percy his mom wouldn't let him out of his sight for the next 3 weeks

1 Week later

Construction was going well.

Percy and Annabeth were on the dock together talking about there adventures and how far they had come.

"Hard to believe that at least 6 years ago I was just a nobody...the biggest loser ever..."said Percy.

"And now you're one of the biggest Heroes Olympus has ever had."said Annabeth.

"Annabeth I think we're are all Heroes of Olympus."said Percy and the two began to kiss...it was interrupted by

"Hey Annabeth!"said Leo.

"What now Leo?"asked Annabeth annoyed.

"Um...how long does time usually pass in a Greek mythical area?"asked Leo.

"It varies but usually one day is usually equivalent to 3"said Annabeth.

"Good I'll be back in a weeks tops!"said Leo.

"Where could you possibly be going?"asked Percy.

"I'll tell you when I get back."said Leo

* * *

><p>On Ogygia Calypso was waiting.<p>

A few weeks ago she had met Leo Valdez a demigod.

And this was her first visitor who ever wanted to stay with her.

But it has been several weeks and she hadn't' heard anything from Leo.

Had he forgotten? Was it just a one time thing?

No it wasn't.

Calypso looked out at the horizon and saw something.

It was a Dragon.

And on that Dragon was the one person who Calypso wanted to see most.

Leo.

* * *

><p>And so that is MY ending to Blood of Olympus<p>

Yeah it's crap I know it is but I don't want it to be.

I want this to be the Percy Jackson ending that I think fans deserved.

So if you think this ending has some interesting ideas but just wasn't executed well then I am willing to listen to your feedback and together we can shape this one shot into the PERFECT Percy Jackson ending

Just leave me a PM or a review and I'll see if I can improve upon this ending(Made my first edit changed Camp Demigod to Camp Olympus.)

Until then this is tomhur signing out for now.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we have our first bonus chapter

Today we do the meeting between Percy and his mom(although frankly I don't think I can do as good a job as Devi Sastry when he/she{Don't know the gender} did her/his version of it)

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Bonus chapter 1 Reunion.<p>

At Percy's apartment.

Percy was waiting nervously outside the door.

After he finally managed to leave camp he decided the first thing to do was tell his mother he was okay.

But now he was worried.

After all what are you supposed to say when you've been gone for over 6 months with no trace.

Percy finally knocked on the door and his mom answered.

There was a lot of awkward silence.

"So how long am I grou-?"Percy didn't get to finish before his mom gave him a huge hug and Percy did likewise.

"I missed you Percy."said his mom

"I missed you too mom."said Percy trying and failing to hold back tears.

* * *

><p>After settling down Percy explained everything that happened to his mom and step father from getting his memory wiped to falling into the underworld to the final battle.<p>

"That's some story Percy."said his step father.

"I still can't believe I went through all that."said Percy in amazement he had come so far from that weak 12 year old who was scared of his english teacher.

"I'm just glad your safe and sound."said Percy's mom.

All of a sudden the phone rang

Percy's mom answered it "Hello?...Percy it's for you."said his mom and Percy took the phone.

"Yeah?"asked Percy.

"Hey Seaweed brain it's me."said Annabeth.

"Oh hey Wise Girl."said Percy

"Listen we're about to start rebuilding the camp and merging it we might need you."explained Annabeth

Percy thought for a moment.

"Actually Annabeth I think I'll be away for a few weeks."said Percy.

"WHAT!? Why?"asked Annabeth

"My moms been worried sick about me I don't want to leave her right after I get back."said Percy

"...I guess your right...I better get in contact with my dad soon as well."said Annabeth.

"I promise I'll come back...and when I do...I have something important to tell you."said Percy.

"What is it?"said Annabeth whose mind was already thinking of all the possible outcomes.

"I'd rather tell you in person."said Percy.

"Okay see ya later Seaweed Brain."said Annabeth.

"Bye Annabeth"said Percy and he hung up.

* * *

><p>After 2 Weeks had passed Percy finally decided it was time to go back to camp and tell Annabeth the important news.<p>

When he got there he found everything was looking great and at the gate he found Annabeth waiting for him.

"You just couldn't wait for what I had to say did you?"asked Percy.

"Pretty much."admitted Annabeth "So what is it?"

"Annabeth...remember when we were falling to the Underworld...and you whispered something in my ear?"asked Percy.

Annabeth's eyes widened "Yes."she said.

"...I love you too."said Percy.

Annabeth quickly ran up to Percy and gave him an even bigger hug than his mom did...

* * *

><p>Sorry if I got any of the characters out of character if I did I will make sure to correct them.<p>

Until then this is tomhur18 signing off.


End file.
